Robsten Christmas 2010
by garnetcitrine
Summary: A short but sweet Robsten excerpt about Christmas 2010. Enjoy


**A/N **

**Just a little Rob/Kristen Christmas treat...**

**It's very short, but also very sweet, so I hope you like it. **

**Have a very Merry Christmas-and a very blessed New Year. **

* * *

*Kristen*

I groaned, rubbing my eyes as I rolled over onto the soft bed.

My cheek met his warm chest and I smiled, nuzzling my face into him. The smell of his cologne still lingered on him lightly, giving him a smell all his own. It was the best thing to wake up to.

"Darling?"

"Mhm?"

"Why are you nuzzling my breast?"

"You smell _great_."

He chuckled, and I could feel it rumble through his chest. Breaking Dawn training had made him muscled, and I had to admit that his pecs were a major turn-on.

"Well, thank you." He tried puffing his chest out even further and I laughed, looking up at him through my lashes.

He still took my breath away. Even with his hair in a crazy disarray from hours of sleeping and his eyes sleepy.

"Hello." He whispered softly, adorably, leaning down whilst pulling me up toward him to give me a lingering kiss on the lips.

"Just thinking." I murmured, kissing the side of his mouth. "About how lucky I am to have such an amazing fiancé. Especially around the holidays."

"The nights _would _get pretty could without me." He said thoughtfully, causing me to slap his chest.

"We're in LA, Rob, the nights aren't _that_ cold."

"Precisely. Because of me."

I scoffed. "You Brits know absolutely nothing about the weather."

"And you Americans know absolutely nothing about good beer."

"I beg to differ. Some of the best brewers ever were American."

"Uh huh." He shook his head. "We always have the most interesting conversations."

"It has to be interesting with you, Flippy. If it wasn't why would I even bother?"

He growled and flipped us over so he was hovering above me. "Quite a thing to say to your snuggle buddy on Christmas Eve." He tickled my sides.

I grabbed his hands and kissed them. "I love you." I whispered.

He smirked and cupped my face in his hands. "I love you too. So much."

Then he brought his mouth to mine, stopping the world—and all rational thought—in its tracks.

Home. That's all I could think of when I was with him.

He was my home. He was absolutely where I belonged.

* * *

"And then—" my father paused for dramatic effect and I groaned loudly. Rob chuckled next to me and tightened his arm, his eyes bright with amusement for my father's story.

"She fell right into the mud puddle!"

Rob and my father broke out into hysterical laughter as I blushed, taking a large gulp of wine.

"I'm soo glad you all can laugh at my expense." I said sarcastically, sending my father a death glare. I turned to Rob. "Besides, it's not like you haven't heard all these stories fifty times."

He kissed my forehead. "Sweetheart, I'll never tire of hearing how clumsy you used to be—and sometimes still are."

My father laughed from the couch across from us just as my mother walked into the room. She slapped my father's arm.

"Do you really have to torment our daughter? On Christmas Eve?"

"Yeah!" I said, "You know, I could be on a plane in an hour and fly to England to see Rob's family…I'm sure they'd _love_ having me there!"

Rob chuckled. "I'm sure they'd love having you…they'd just hog you the whole time!"

I pouted. "Who says you'd come with me?"

At this everyone laughed.

We sat in silence for a while after that, watching the fire crackle and whatever sappy Christmas movie was on at that moment.

"Isn't this nice?" My mom murmured after a moment, smiling. "Having everyone together? Just spending time with each other…"

"Well, it _would_ be everyone." I muttered. "If Cam would tear his ass off his girlfriend for five seconds and come home."

"Kristen…" My father warned, humorously.

"Yeah, Kristen," my mother added conversationally. "When you and Rob spent your first Christmas here you barely came downstairs."

"Mom!" I groaned, heat flooding my face—and I'm sure Rob's too.

My mother and father just laughed, seeing our horrified faces.

Oh Merry effin Christmas to me.

* * *

"_You'll shoot your eye out! You'll shoot your eye out!" _

Rob threw his head back and laughed, and I smiled dreamily up at him.

There were so many times I'd dreamed about days like this, about Christmases where he and I would be together, just like a normal couple, enjoying old movies and good food. And today was one of those days.

Sitting on the couch with him, I was more watching him than the television. _A Christmas Story_ was a classic, a very popular one at our house, and we watched it every Christmas Eve and then again in the morning whilst opening presents.

So here we sat, scraps of wrapping paper scattered throughout the room and on the couches, and my father and brother arguing with my mother about taking a scrap of ham before dinner…

And it was just so…domestic.

I felt so normal that I could have stayed in this moment forever.

I looked up and Rob just as he looked down at me and smirked.

"I'm so happy." He whispered, kissing my nose.

Choking back tears I wrapped my arms around his neck, bringing his lips to my own.

"Merry Christmas, Baby." I said, unable to hide my smile.

"Merry Christmas, Love." He beamed, "Merry Christmas."


End file.
